


Ange on crack

by YayaSamuko



Category: Ange Vierge (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Humor, Lesbianism, Parody, Shoujo-ai, What the fuck am I reading, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: With the Uroboros defeated, the girls at the island of Seiran are left bored and with nothing else to do than doing stupid things and flirting with each others.





	Ange on crack

It was a peaceful day like any other at the island of Seiran. Saya, as usual, was surrounded by her cuties while Nya and Amane were just watching from afar while playing a role-playing game via wireless link.

"I need medic assistance!" The brunette said as she pressed several buttons.

Few minutes later, the former soldier threw her console from over the tower and it fell on Ageha's head. He sister had to quickly apply first aid on her.

Nya just let go of a yawn. "Mendokusai!" That was just an excuse as the girl didn't like to loose and just stood up to leave the bath. "I'm going to pick a drink."

The harem master saw her walking away and has decided to call her. "Nya, could you bring me a bottle of strawberry juice?"

The silver-haired girl nodded as she walked back inside the building. Meanwhile, the vampire girl Almaria was cuddling to Saya even more now. "It's not fair! I want to drink something as well. How about Saya's blood?"

"I want to drink too!" Elel said cheerfully.

"Me too!" Stella raised an arm.

"What the...?" The purple-haired protagonist screamed as she attempted to get out of the bath but was held tight by three horny lesbians ready to rape her any time. "Amane, save me!"

Said brunette just waved an innocent smile before taking a video recorder and started filming the scene. She then asked Dr. Michelle to post the thing on PornHub, Mentai, xhamster and Gogoanime, tagging it as 'too intense for poor souls'.

[-x-x-x-]

Xenia and Carene were once again locked inside a tub while cuddling like there was no tomorrow. "Oh Xenia... My beloved little sister!"

"Carene..."

Clara was just sweatdropping as she turned to her pink-haired friend and grabbed her lemon juice before drinking it. "It has been calmer lately."

"Yeah!" The super senpai Mikage Aoi walked in their direction, clad in her uniform and also took a sip from the lemon juice. "Though it is very boring now that there are no Uruboros anymore. We just end up spending our days either bathing and shit."

"Is that so?" A familiar voice replied as a brown-haired girl also grabbed the juice and finished it. "Is it really a bad thing?"

"Hinata Miyumi?"

Said Progress just smiled before poting the glass aside. "Want to do something fun?"

Clara got excited at these words and couldn't help a smile from appearing on her face. "Really? I'm in!"

"Then," the brunette took a deck card from her pocket and placed it on a desk. "Let us play a game of poker and the losers has to be the winner's sex slave for a week."

"It's fine by me!" The pink-haired girl who had butterfly wings on her back cheerful replied. "Though I might not be as strong as an EXR or SR, I am confident in my luck." She then pointed a finger at her friend. "Clara; ready yourself because I will show no mercy!"

"Bring it on!"

[-x-x-x-]

With Saya at the nurse's office now, Almaria, Stella and Elel were left with nothing to do. They has decided to go out a little and watch the surrounding. Suddenly, a certain witch appeared out of nowhere and clung to the vampire girl. "Alma~"

"Sofina-senpai?"

And then the two started being lovey dovey for several hour with Almaria throwing flowers of compliment at the more experienced girl and said witch puffing her (small) chest proudly. The two other spectators just decided to walk their separate way.

Elel has decided to go see her best friend, a certain EXR angel. She has heard from Amane that Remiel was at the underground tunnel located under the academy.

Walking several stairs and continuing on until entering a large room, the pink-haired angel couldn't help but to droll like a crazy. Her beloved Remiel was seated on a throne with the black version of her outfit and a sinister whip in one hand. "Elel-chan~ I was waiting for you~"

"Remiel-chan~"

"It's mistress!" The weed-drunk angel swung her whip, bounding Elel and dragged her closer until the shorter angel was kneeling in front of her, a horny look in her eyes.

"Oh yes; mistress!"

[-x-x-x-]

Eupheria just sighed as she sat on a very comfortable couch, resting her head on Amane's lap. "I have the feeling there are too much OOC-ness in this fiction."

"Well... It's tagged as a parody so..." The brunette awkwardly replied _. 'Why has she decided to use my lap as a pillow.'_

The android let go of another sigh. "Though it has been really boring around her lately."

"Maybe we should organize an event or something like that." Dr. Michelle proposed as she entered the room, a PSP console in one hand. "Like a beauty contest or the like."

Eupheria's face instantly brightened as she sat up and walked toward the HQ. "Let us organize a big orgy party where the last standing girl will be the winner!"

Amane just sweatdropped. ' _Seriously?'_

[-x-x-x-]

The day after the big orgy tournament, every girls on the Seiran island were either at the nurse's office, being taken care of by cute nurses or outside, at the beach, playing. Nya was playing the lifeguard but just put on a pair of sunglasses so she could have a nap without anyone noticing.

The android team were all flying all around the place while having stupid talk like how fast they can regain their energy. Well... Xenia and Carene didn't take part of the event of the day prior since they spent their day cuddling with each others and flying around the island like the incest-master lesbians they were.

Nya too did categoricaly refuse to take part and so did Amane. Elel and Saya were out of the equation because they have passed out in the preliminary. In the end, after two big hours of bloody domination war, Remiel has managed to win, followed not far by an unnamed Alpha Driver girl and Aurora.

"Mendokusai!" The soldier sighed another time as she placed both hand behind her neck and started daydreaming.

[-x-x-x-]

"I have an idea!" Aoi happily said as she was wearing back her uniform. She, alongside Miyumi and the pink-haired Progress (whose name was forgotten by author) has lost against Clara, meaning that they were the brunette's slave until the end of the week.

"What is it, Aoi-chan?"

"How about we do some skydiving next holiday?"

"Sound like a great idea!"

[-x-x-x-]

The heroine of the story was calmly walking the quiet hallways of the main building. Already two weeks has passed since all the orgy incident and she was glad everyone has returned to 'normal'. Well... Remiel was still acting like a psychopathic bitch and Sofina was a tsundere but overall, her life has became calmer now that both Elel and Almaria were busy with their girlfriends.

She stopped in her track before watching at the settling sun at the horizon. Now that she thought about it, most of her friends were dating. Elel and Remiel, Sofina and Almaria, Carene and Xenia, Amane and Stella, Aoi and Miyumi... That made her a little sad.

"I want a girlfriend..."

Not long after these words escaped her lips, a horde of UC-class nameless Progress and Alpha Driver rushed in front of her, a bouquet of white lily in hand each and kneeled. "Please go out with me, Saya-senpai!"

The purplenette sweatdropped until Nya appeared behind her and activated her weapon, allowing the two of them to escape by the window. "This is really a pain!"

Once they landed, another horde rushed toward them. "Nya-senpai, Saya-senpai! Please go out with us!"

This time, it was Saya's turn to activate her power. Nya just sighed. "Mendokusai! At least it was less painful and less tiring to fight Uroboros and corrupted Progresses."

"Yeah! Mandokusai!"

_The end?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you should never write a fanfiction when you have a headache, people.


End file.
